


HYDRA's Warehouse Bust

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: Signed, Dad [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And they get trapped inside, BAMF Peter Parker, Blood, Blood and Injury, Building Explodes, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Injured Peter Parker, Injury, Irondad, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is his canon age, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trapped, We Die Like Men, adoption au, so roughly 16, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Peter's breath hitches as the ticking gets faster and he hears a very fast beeping. He makes terrified eye contact with Tony and starts running towards him. "RUN!"Tony doesn't even have time to ask why when there's a massive explosion. The floor is destroyed and Peter covers as much of Tony's body as he can as they're thrown around in all the commotion...OR;They infiltrate a HYDRA base and the building explodes. Leaving Tony and Peter inside.





	1. Caught in Their Trap

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)

Steve strides into the briefing room and puts a StarkPad down on the table. A bunch of words and bullet point information pops up on the big screen, and the Avengers- plus Peter- all look up at the written info.

"We've got a tip that HYDRA has a warehouse located-" A map pops up of New York City, and there's a warehouse circled in red- "there. We need to move out as soon as we can, so who's coming?"

People share looks around the table, Natasha speaks up. "Clint and myself are leaving on a mission to Slovakia in two days. So if you absolutely need us then we can help out before we go." She says standing up, and leans her hands against the table. She shares a glance at Clint and then back to Steve, who shakes his head.

"It's fine, Nat. You two rest up and prepare for the long trip." She nods and sits back down. "Thor is out of planet; Scott and Hope are out of country on a mission, so we don't have them.. So unless you can't, the rest of us will be heading out at first light." He pauses and chances a glance at the fifteen year old. "Peter, I think you should sit this one out."

The teen narrows his eyes at him annoyedly. "I'm coming." He says, leaving no space to argue. Tony's eyebrows narrow but he doesn't argue, so Steve just nods.

"Alright. Everyone get an early night, we head out at first light."

 

* * *

 

The Avengers- minus a few of them- are stealthily running/flying/webbing through the city towards the "abandoned" warehouse.

"Bruce, you stay back with Vision and Sam, only bring the Hulk out if something goes wrong." Steve instructs through the comms. There's a few noises of affirmation and he continues. "Spider-Man, I want you to go with Wanda-"

"I'm going with Tony." Peter interrupts him, swinging through the air nearby the iron hero.

Steve sighs but nods. "Okay. Wanda, Colonel Rhodes, you're both with me." He hears them both agree and watches as Rhodey directs his line of flight over to Steve and Wanda to group up.

They all keep moving until they've arrived at the abandoned junkyard and then they split up. Tony grabs Peter under the arms and then flies them up to the roof. "Alright kid, we're going to make our way down. Try to knock people out with one hit, and not alert others of what you're doing. And if you're in danger you get out of there. Got it?"

"Got it, Tony." Peter responds and they start to make their way down.

People are whispering through the comms and Peter almost mutes them, but doesn't just in case. They come up behind two guards and Tony nods at Peter before they both put them in choke-holds, taking them down near-silently.

They walk down the eerily empty hallway- but Peter guesses that they didn't think anyone would be breaking in- and Peter stops at the corner to listen for anyone's heartbeats or breathing. He hears three heartbeats- excluding their own- and relays this information to Tony by holding up three fingers.

Tony nods. He enters the hallway and the three guard turn their guns on him. He uses his repulsors to take the first one down- who's been walking up and down the hallway- and then ducks into a room so the guards can't shoot him.

Peter waits patiently until there's no more gunfire and then runs into the hallway, spraying two shots of webs into their faces, and pulls them roughly to the ground. Their heads collide with the concrete floor and Peter turns back to see Tony emerging from the room. "Don't purposefully put yourself in harms way, Pete. Your suit isn't like my armour. It's flexible so you can move, so we had to sacrifice it being bullet proof." Tony chastises the boy, and Peter just blinks.

"I.. I've handled people with guns before Tony." But after a pointed look his shoulders sag. "Fine, I'll try not to." Tony claps him on the shoulder and then they scour the rooms on the top level, only coming in contact with rats and spiders- which Peter definitely does not scream at.

"Top level is secure." Tony announces through the comms, and they start to go down.

"Bottom level is empty apart from two guys. Whoever's in charge doesn't know how to guard a big place like this." Rhodey says with a frown. It's suspicious, Peter thinks.

"How many levels are in here again, Cap?" Tony asks as they scour the fourth level, only to find it empty. Boxes of supplies and plans are scattered around, but no people.

"There should be five, do you need us to come up to the middle level?" Steve asks, making their way through the second level.

Tony and Peter make their way down to the third level. "No, should be fine. You three start heading down, let the others know." He replies, and Steve, Rhodey, and Wanda head back down and out the front doors.

Back on the third level, Tony and Peter are looking around but still find no one. "Tony... this doesn't feel right." Peter says anxiously. "I think we should leave."

Tony glances over his shoulder at him and lets his face-plate lift up. "What's wrong kiddo?" He asks, and Peter just shakes his head, looking around with wide eyes.

"I-I don't know- there's a noise.. something.. ticking?" His movements stop and he makes eye contact with Tony. "You didn't just set a timer, did you?" His voice is wavering and trails off. Tony shakes his head, a curious look on his face as he looks around. Peter's breath hitches as the ticking gets faster and he hears a very fast beeping. He makes terrified eye contact with Tony and starts running towards him. "RUN!"

Tony doesn't even have time to ask why when there's a massive explosion. The floor is destroyed and Peter covers as much of Tony's body as he can as they're thrown around in all the commotion...

 

* * *

 

All is dark, apart from the blue glow of Tony's Arc Reactor, allowing Peter to see how little space they have to manoeuvre. He's practically numb for a moment and then suddenly feels everything; the tons of pressure on his back, the thick dust in the air and in his lungs, the pole that's stabbed through the back of his right leg.

He gasps in pain and his head hangs as he coughs and gasps for air. He hears something through the comms as they crackle to life.

"-ter, Tony! Can you hea-"

Peter chokes out a sob of relief, "C-Captain?"

"Peter! Thank god- okay, where are you?" Steve asks and hears as Peter struggles with an answer.

"We-" He coughs violently. "We uh... I think we're in... we were in the third level- but the explosion.."

There's a long stretch of silence and Peter thinks they've lost connection but it crackles awkwardly as Steve's voice filters through again. "You're under all the rubble?" His tone is tense, and wavers nervously.

Peter nods before realising Cap can't see him. "Y-yeah. It's really heavy, a-and and I've got a... a something stabbed through my leg?? Tony is- I think he's unconscious but I don't- I can't see his face very well. The light- it's bright." He rambles on, faintly hearing the shouts of Steve commanding the others around. Peter slowly lowers his head again until it rests against Tony's forehead. "Tony? Oh god please don't be dead." He feels tears in his eyes.

He wants Tony to wake up, but he's not sure if the man's been injured, so he also wants him to stay unconscious for as long as he can.

"Peter, you still there?" Steve's voice cuts through.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm here." Peter whispers, his voice strained as he struggles under the weight of the building. I did this before, I can do it again. I've got this. For Tony. For Tony. For Tony.

"We're going to get you out, please just- just hang on." The audio cuts out again with a buzz and Peter chokes on the thick dust in the air. He's not religious by any means, but right now he's praying to whatever god is out there that Tony makes it out alive.

 

* * *

 

On the other side of things, Captain America and the others are doing their best to get the two of them out of there. After the explosion went off Bruce lost his cool and Hulk came out, and he was  _extremely_ worried for the two. At first he started throwing bits of debris out of the way, but was stopped by Vision.

"Hulk, stop. If we aren't careful this whole thing could come crashing down on them further." The Android-Man informs, and Hulk takes a step back, looking like he's just been scolded.

Wanda carefully uses her magic to lift off bits of debris that Vision allows her to, and Sam, Captain and Rhodey help. Hulk looks antsy so Vision tells him he can help out too if he's careful. They all work on the building until vision stops them. "I... No, we can't keep moving things over here, it's shifting too much." He says and looks around with calculating eyes. "Alright. We should try over there, it seems to be more stable."

They all move around the building to the East side and continue their efforts. 

After about an hour of this, Peter's comm comes back to life and they hear his struggled breathing. "Peter?" Wanda calls through the comms, and his breath hitches.

"Wanda? Oh god- are you there?" His voice is shaking and sounds raw- probably from the smoke- but it also sounds hopeful.

"Yes! We're right here, are you both okay? We're going to get you out," She doubles her efforts, and works as fast as she carefully can.

Peter swallows audibly and lets out a shaky sigh. "Uhm.. y-yeah, we're okay. Tony's still out but he's breathing, and uh-  _ah shit-_ sorry- my leg really hurts- and it's hard to breathe-" He breaks off into a coughing fit, and feels a liquid drip from his mouth, it tastes metallic.

Cap overlooks the swear and instead chooses to reassure him. "You're both gonna be fine, we'll get you out in no time."

"I  _know._ You don't have to keep telling me that-" He pauses to cough again and groans. "If you can just get most of it off- I-I might be able to push everything else off of us, but... I don't know for sure." The others on the outside share a look of:  _is this kid crazy?_

"Alright, just hang tight Pete." Rhodey says and they get back to work. The comms go quiet, apart from everyone's breathing, but it's more of a reassurance than them telling him they'll get out.

He  _knows_ they're gonna get out. Peter isn't letting Tony die here. He doesn't care how, but he's getting Tony out. Even if that means sacrificing himself... He'd do it. No questions asked. Because the world needs Iron Man, not a reckless teenager with a knack for finding trouble. He sighs and lets exhausted tears drip down his cheeks, if this really _is_ it.. He's not going to keep pretending to be okay.

 

* * *

 

He opens his eyes and groans, did he black out? They're not crushed so that's good.. He startles when he sees two large brown eyes staring back at him in the dim lighting.

"T-Tony?" He says in a rush. The man blinks owlishly at him but doesn't say anything.

"Peter? What's going on- are you okay?" Cap's voice crackles through the comms.

He takes in a shuddering breath. "Y-yeah, we- we're _fine_ but- Tony's awake? His eyes are open but he's not responding, he's just staring?" His voice is shaking, and he notices that so are his arms.

He hears murmuring over the comms that he doesn't pay attention and then Bruce's voice comes through. "Does he have a head injury? He might have a concussion and that could cause him to be a bit.. spaced out."He explains- weird.. wasn't he currently the Hulk? Did they calm him down? He swore he heard that big green guy earlier..

"I-I don't know, I can't really see. But I mean- he probably does, he's been out cold until... until just now?" He doesn't sound certain, mostly because he's not sure how long he was out for and in turn how long Tony's been "awake" for. "I- For some reason his helmet isn't on? I don't know when- or how that happened but- but it's not on, so he probably got jerked around a lot." He moves his own neck, hearing it crack as he tries to ease the cramps away.

"Alright, try to get him to respond- we're getting closer," Bruce says, and the line goes quiet again.

Peter's eyebrows crease in concern and he talks gently. "Tony? You okay?" The man just blinks at him again. "Okay... blink twice if you can hear me?" The man just blinks slowly, not showing any signs that he's heard him. Peter sighs, resting his forehead against Tony's own. "I just.. hope you're okay." He's taking deeper breaths as he starts to lose consciousness again and the last thing he sees before he passes out is Tony's large brown eyes looking up at him...

 

* * *

 

Wanda goes to move another piece of debris but Vision stops her. "Wait. That could cause it all to topple. We have to be careful-" The rubble starts to move upwards slowly and then all at once it's thrown into the air, nearly hitting Wanda who's hovering nearby. As the rubble is thrown they hear a loud yell/groan and see Peter- clad in his Spider-Man suit- kneeling on either side of Tony's chest as he rips off the mask and takes in a huge breath.

"Oh  _god_ breathing feels so fricking  _good._ " He heaves out a few breaths with his eyes shut in bliss before he opens them and looks around. Wanda has used her magic to make sure the debris was carefully placed to the side and didn't hit anyone, and they were all gaping at him. "What?"

"You've got a fucking metal pipe through your leg, man!" Sam yells, his eyes wide and his shoulders hiked up to his ears in mortification. Peter's own eyes glance down and he grimaces, seeing it in the light for the first time kinda made him wanna throw up.

"Yeah... I did say that before." Peter says weakly, his face paling. Bruce, with the help of Wanda, climbs over the debris and kneels down beside Peter to take in the damage.

He bites his lip and worries it between his teeth. "This.. really doesn't look good." He tries putting it lightly, and Peter scoffs tiredly.

"Really? It only looked like a graze." Peter deadpans before looking back to Tony, not finding the strength to climb off of him (and he didn't want to move his leg in case the pain came back, right now it was numb).

Tony is still staring at him blankly, and Peter smiles. "We're gonna fix you up, okay? You'll be good as new in no time." He wipes a few blood droplets off of the man's face and Bruce looks down at him worriedly.

"Does he have any face wounds?" He asks tentatively as he inspects him for himself.

Peter shakes his head. "Not that I know of?"

"Then what was the blood you were wiping away?" Bruce just looks confused now. Peter's mouth makes an 'o' shape but he doesn't look concerned.

"That was mine, I think the strain of the building may have done some.. internal damage?" At the look on Bruce's face he quickly tries to reassure him. "But don't worry! My healing factor should have fixed it up-" And at that moment, he feels something rise in his throat and he leans over, away from Tony and Bruce, and throws up a bit of blood. "Ugh, gross.."

Bruce looks towards the others and Captain America nods once before moving away to call Stark's personal doctors back at the compound medbay. Bruce leans over Tony's face and taps the man's cheek lightly. "Tony, can you hear me?" Nothing, just zoned out blinking. "Alright, it's likely he's got a concussion. We have to get him back to the Compound so I can do a full check." He says and Peter nods, feeling a bit light-headed. "You two have been under here for a few hours.. do you think your healing ability would have tried to stitch up your wound?"

The question makes Peter sick to his stomach but he still looks back and sees his skin has slowly closed until it hit the metal rod. He winces and nods, "Yeah.. that.. that sounds about right. Parker luck.." He adds on the end and sighs. Bruce's face shows sympathy and they settle into a waiting silence.

 

* * *

 

It takes ten minutes for Stark's personal medbay doctors to arrive in their medical jet, but once they land they immediately get to work. Two doctors slide down the debris and get to work on moving Peter onto a gurney as carefully as they can without hurting his leg too much. Peter grits his teeth and works through the pain as he's flown back over the debris- thanks to Wanda's magic- and then wheeled into the jet.

They cover his mouth with a mask of some sort, probably to feed him oxygen... wait... Peter's head starts to go fuzzy and he tries to reach up to take off the mask but his arms won't move.

_Was this the real trap all along? Where was.. Tony? Need to.... Protect....... Tony............_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


	2. Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thinks they were taken hostage by more HYDRA agents and loses his cool..

Peter inhales sharply and his eyes open drowsily. Where was he?.. He looks around without moving his head and doesn't recognise the room. His heart-rate spikes and he quickly moves to get off of the bed, pulling wires off and out of him haphazardly. Two people run into the room, wearing doctors clothing but Peter knows better than to trust everything he sees.

"Where's Tony?" He growls, making the "doctors" halt their movement.

"Mr. Stark is in the ICU, as are you Mr. Parker-" One of them says and tries to come closer. Peter takes a step back and his eyes look around the room quickly, trying to figure out a way out of there. "Please, lie back down. Taking out those wires was dangerous and foolish of you." The other one says and makes quick hurried movements towards the teen.

Peter startles and kicks him in the chest once he's within reach, sending the man flying backwards into the wall. His leg burns with a searing hot pain and it makes his eyes water. "Mr. Parker! That is enough, I will ask you once more to please settle down and get back in bed-" He attempts to move closer, but Peter grabs him by the collar of his doctor's coat and throws him to the side. Not wanting to wait for more to show up, he limps out of the room and down the hallway, checking each room as he does.

He looks through the window of the doors to try and find Tony but almost all of the rooms are empty- from what he can tell. 

He gets to a door somewhere in the middle of the hallway, and sees a tuft of brown hair. He presses his hand to the little pad thing and the door slides open. He gets inside and tries to lock the door with the keypad on the other side. He successfully locks it, but puts a visiting chair up to the emergency handle on his side. Just to be safe.

Peter rushes further into the room and looks down at the sleeping Tony Stark, his heartbeat starting to calm down. He listens to the heart-rate monitor's soft rhythmic beeping and he sits cautiously on the edge of Tony's hospital bed, his eyes flicking towards the door and then back to Tony's face anxiously.

" _Master Parker, you should not be up and walking around. I have alerted Dr. Banner._ " FRIDAY's cool voice comes through the speakers and Peter flinches in surprise.

"FRIDAY?? What-" But before he can ask, there's a pounding on the door.

"Peter, open this door! You can't be up and moving right now you have a serious injury!" Steve's voice comes through and Peter makes a confused face. Why was Steve here? Was he being held hostage too- His thoughts are interrupted by the chair denting (because of the pressure from the door) and falling over, letting the door open.

Peter jumps up into a protective stance but hesitates when he sees Steve and Bruce standing in the doorway. Bruce pushes past Steve and pushes Peter down into the visitor's chair before lifting his leg to check the wound. The doctor lifts his leg and takes off the bandage, making a surprised face when he finds no visible wound there.

"How long have I been out? Where are we? Why is FRIDAY here? Are you two being held hostage? Where are the others-" His questions are interrupted by Clint running into the room panting.

"Peter's gone and two doctors are out-" But he pauses when he sees Peter sitting down beside the other three. "Okay, Peter's here but there are still two doctors injured in his room."

Bruce sighs heavily and casts Peter a look before exiting the room with a soft: "Watch him."

Both Clint's and Steve's eyes look down at the teenager, who just stares right back. Steve kneels down in front of him and gives him the eyebrows of concern/disappointment. And in Peter's case, he knows it's the latter. "Pete.. Are you feeling alright?" Steve puts his hand out to rest on Peter's forehead, but the teen flinches back away from the touch. Steve looks concerned now.

Peter just shrugs. "I'm fine. Why hasn't Tony woken up yet? Where are we?" He brushes off the concern and instead moves to take Tony's limp hand in his own, still tense, as if waiting for something to happen. Clint sighs and picks up the dented chair, setting it aside and he sits in it tiredly.

"He had serious head injuries when we brought him in, but the doc said that he should wake up in a few hours. And we're at the compound- where did you think you were?" Clint explains and tilts his head to the side like a concerned father would. Peter just shakes his head, clutching Tony's hand a little tighter.

"How long was I out?" Peter asks, blinking away the oncoming blurriness of his vision.

" _Master Parker was unconscious for 25 hours because of the "Spider-Baby Anaesthesia"._ " FRIDAY responds helpfully. Peter finds himself flinching again because of her sudden and loud voice. Come to think of it, everything is seeming a bit out of wack.. Peter reaches up with his free hand and touches his forehead lightly, feeling it not really feel any different, but it sure it sensitive to touch.

Steve swats his hand out of the way gently and touches his forehead successfully, but pull back quickly with a hiss. "You're on fire! Clint go grab a doctor, FRIDAY what's his temperature?" Steve shouts out orders and Peter whimpers but clutches Tony's hand harder as a dizzy spell hits him.

"Steve...." Peter mumbles faintly, before leaning forward and falling into Steve's arms limply.

 

* * *

 

When he wakes up again he's in the same room, but laying down on a bed. He looks to his right and finds Tony still unconscious on the bed next to him. He sighs and looks back up at the ceiling when he hears a groan come from the man, causing his neck to snap back to look at him again with wide eyes.

"Ngh... What..?" Tony's voice is raw and he breaks into a harsh cough. Peter swings his legs over the side of his bed and notices he doesn't have any wires or drips attached to himself.  _They must've known I'd get up again.._ He thinks as he makes his way over and sits on the edge of Tony's hospital bed.

Peter swallows thickly, tears coming to his eyes and he smiles in relief. He takes Tony's hand in two of his own and the man's eyes open lazily. "Hey Tony, how are you feeling?" Peter asks softly, running his thumbs over Tony's knuckles comfortingly.

Tony hums and clutches Peter's hands back shakily. "'m fine.. What happened?" His voice is faint, and croaky, so Peter reaches over and grabs the cup of water the others left him, helping Tony to take a few sips.

"The building.. It exploded. Sometime in all the commotion you lost your helmet and ended up hitting your head pretty hard.." Tears cascade his cheeks and he hurriedly wipes them awake as his breaths stutter. "Sorry- sorry, I just..." He swallows and opens his eyes again. "I tried to protect you- I really did.." Tony hushes him and pulls him down gently into his arms.

"It's alright Pete, it wasn't your fault, okay?" He mumbles, still trying to give his throat a rest. Peter nods against his chest and tries to stop crying, but once it's started he can't seem to stop.

Tears fall onto Tony's hospital gown and end up leaving marks, but the older man doesn't seem to mind, and Peter is still too exhausted to mention it. "I'm so- so glad you're alive." Peter mumbles against the fabric as Tony strokes his hair. "I was.. so worried."

"It's okay, you're alright." Tony soothes, playing with the younger's hair. His eye twitches as what Peter just said dawns on him. "Wait, did you just say-" Peter tries to muffle his snicker in Tony's neck but the man feels the vibrations, he pulls Peter away by the shoulders and the kid whines at the loss of cuddles. " _The building exploded?!_ How are we-" He can't seem to find the right question to ask.

Peter smiles and holds Tony's arms gently. "Yeah, but it's okay cause I held it up. And we got you out of there." Peter says the last part mainly to himself, trying to reassure himself that the man  _is_ okay.

"The building exploded and you  _held it up?!_ " Tony yells exasperatedly. Peter's smile falters and he flinches slightly at how loud Tony is. "Sorry- sorry, I just-  _How?_ "

Peter shrugs. "It fell, and I got a metal pipe-rod thing stabbed through my leg.. You lost your helmet somewhere in all the commotion- and I ended up on top of you, protecting you from being crushed by all the debris. And it was a few hours before the others managed to get us out," He explains, and Tony just looks at him, baffled.

"Right. Right, superhuman strength and all that," Tony says nonchalantly with a nod. Peter grins and nods with him.

"Yeah exactly!" The billionaire rolls his eyes with a loving smirk. Peter's face drops into something serious and nervous, and he looks down at his hands. "I... I don't think I want you going without me anymore."

Tony's face softens and he brushes a stray curl out of Peter's face. "Okay bud, you can keep coming with us, how about it?" He doesn't really want Peter to be put in danger like the rest of them constantly are, but he knows Peter will tag along, whether they say yes or not.

Peter smiles uneasily and nods. "That's the best offer I'll get, isn't it." It's not a question but Tony nods anyways. They share another smile and then Peter gently tucks himself back into Tony's arms, sighing heavily. Peter mumbles something incoherent into Tony's shoulder and the man raises an eyebrow.

"What was that Petey?"

He's quiet for a moment before he moves so his mouth isn't obscured and he whispers, "I.. I love you,"

Tony smiles and hugs his kid tighter. "Love you too, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
